Caitie's Plan
by Valarie
Summary: Well Caitie gets a plan....no wait you will just have to read it and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Caitie's Plan   
  
It's 7th hour English class and Jamie, Caitie, Val, Tyler, and Hank are in the back of the class talking   
about work that night for Val, Tyler, Hank, and Jamie. The teacher was up front talking about her   
country saying, "Where i'm from there's a custom on this day at parties. And today I decided to   
share this custom with you."   
  
She brings out 2 crowns and cup cakes, but no one was really paying attention so they didn't see the   
cup cakes. And she continued, "We are going to have a king and a queen. And this is how it will   
work with these oh-so-delious cup cakes..." And with the word cup cakes everyone looked up,   
"Inside one of these cup cakes is a cherry and who ever gets the one with the cherry will pick his or   
her queen or king."   
  
She hands out the cup cakes and everyone rips into them to see who will have it and Tyler bites into   
his and pulls out the cherry and says, "I got the cherry."   
The teacher crowns him and says, "Now you get to pick your queen."   
Jamie says, "Wonder who he will pick."   
  
Tyler thinks for a minute and he finally says, "Um....Val Lanier."   
  
Caitie stands up and starts clapping and Tyler crowns Val. The teacher takes tons of pictures of them  
and finally Val convenes Caitie on taking one with a sombrero on her head. Then the teacher took   
the most perfect picture of Tyler's hand around his queen and there best friends.   
  
A/N: Well? More to come, what you think please r/r.  



	2. Chapter Two

Caitie's Plan Ch. Two   
  
The next day at school, third hour, it was Val's free hour and Caitie decide to skip. She found Val   
sitting on the bleachers day dreaming.   
  
Caitie- Oh I wonder what you're thinking about   
  
Val- What am I thinking about?   
  
Caitie- What you're always thinking about, or should I say Who.   
  
Class is now over and Val and Caitie are walking to there lockers.   
  
Caitie- I don't know why you keep doing this to your self, why don't you tell him, forget about the   
whole tradition thing and just tell him.   
  
There now at there lockers getting the stuff ready for there next class. Tyler comes up and Val don't   
know that he is there and Caitie says, "Why don't you just tell Tyler Connell that you like him?"   
  
Caitie looks up at Tyler and smiles and says, "I got to go."   
  
Val looks behind her and sees Tyler. She slams her locker and runs off really embarrassed.   
  
LUNCH TIME   
  
Val and Caitie are sitting waiting for everyone else to get there. Everyone else comes and sits down.   
Hank gets up to talk to a teacher and Caitie leaves to make a phone call and Jamie follows her. Once  
Val realizes what Caitie is trying to do she gets up and goes over to them. Val, Caitie, and Jamie go   
back and sits down. Just as Val does someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and sees   
Dean and he says, "Hey Val, can I talk to you for a moment?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
Tyler looks over at them talking and gets up and leaves. Hank follows him. When Val comes to sit   
back down Caitie says, "What was that all about?"   
  
"Nothing, he just asked me to the dance."   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"I said yes, it's not like anyone else was going to ask me."   
  
"What about Tyler?"   
  
"Yeah right, he probably already asked Heather Stillmore."   
  
The bell rings and Jamie gets up and kisses Caitie on the check and says, "Thanks, about the ride   
thing."   
  
"No problem."   
  
Val- What was that all about?   
  
"Nothing, I just offered to give him a ride to work."   
  
"No, I mean the kiss."   
  
"Nothing, he was just grateful that's all."   
  
"Yeah sure that's all."   
  
SEVENTH HOUR ENGLISH   
  
They were sitting like Jamie, Caitie, Val, Tyler, and Hank in the back row. Jamie says to Caitie,   
"tragedy about the perfect couple are dumped by stupided."   
  
"Meaning Tyler asked Heather to the dance?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
Caitie tells Val the news and Val looks over at Tyler and tells Caitie, "I can't take this anymore.   
Trade me sets."   
  
"No way. I'm not sitting next to that loser."   
  
Then she tells Jamie to switch seats with Val. Without Tyler even realizing it. And while the teacher is  
blabbing on and on Caitie comes up with her perfect plan and tell Jamie.   
  
A/N: What do you think so far? What is Caitie's plan? Well r/r and you will find out in the next   
chapter.  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three   
  
For the next couple of days Val keeps ignoring Tyler and not talking to him unless she really needed   
to. The overachievers are at football and cheerleading practice. Caitie comes by with Jamie after   
wards to give Val a ride to the station and to tell Hank her plan. She goes to talk to Val and sees   
Hank so her and Jamie run over there to Hank. Val says just to no one really, "Well that's extremely   
unbelievable weird."   
  
Tyler who walks up behind her says, "yeah."   
  
Val curses something under her breath and runs to Caitie's car. Caitie and Jamie tell Hank Caitie's   
plan.   
  
Caitie to Hank- Alright I'm so tired and sick of Tyler and Val's thing that comes and goes.   
  
Hank- What are you talking about?   
  
Caitie- Just shut up and listen to my plan. You are going to call Val and Tyler and tell them that Alex   
needs the squad in on a day that you don't really need to be there. You and Jamie will be there so   
they don't think anything is up. I'll come by later on and you both will lock them in a closet. We will   
leave them in there until they kiss and make up no matter how much they scream.   
  
Hank- I can't. I mean I just can't.   
  
Jamie- Come on man, you've seen those two, no one belongs together more than they do. The only   
real reason there not together is because both of them think that the other doesn't and I don't know   
about you but were so sick of seeing the way they act together.   
  
Hank- Fine but if we get caught or in trouble this is all on you too.   
  
Hank goes to find Tyler and Caitie and Jamie go to find Val. She is screaming, yelling, stomping, and   
hitting Tyler's car. Jamie came up behind her and grabs her. Val still thrashing and yelling, "Let me   
Go."   
  
Jamie does and Val hits him in the face twice. Jamie goes down to the floor bleeding. Caitie comes   
running over. Val crying and apogizing to Jamie saying she thought he was Tyler. Hank and Tyler   
start to walk to Tyler's car when they see the comoson. Val runs off. Caitie sits down by Jamie and   
Hank tells him that he probably has a broken nose. Caitie takes Jamie to the hospital. Tyler and   
Hank go to the station hoping to find Val there but they didn't. Alex had to call in the extras cause of   
Jamie and his broken nose and Tyler and Hank stay for work. Caitie and Jamie spend all night riding   
around trying to find Val. They finally find her walking around. Caitie honked the horn and Val didn't   
even blink. Caitie stopped the car and got out and took Val home. Jamie told her many times that he   
was ok, that he was not going to die. Caitie said, "Darn."   
  
That got a laugh out of Val.   
  
A/N: Well? Good or Bad? Please r/r  



	4. chapter four

ch. 4 too Caitie's Plan  
  
Hank calls Tyler and Val, and tells them to come to work because Alex needed there help.   
Tyler comes in and Hank goes up to him and says, "Hey Tyler, I need you to go to the closet and in the   
way back coner there is a backboard. I need you to find it. Some how, some idiot, messed up the whole   
invatory and we are having a inspection next week. Thanks man."  
  
And left Tyler to go look for it. A couple minutes later he found Val and told her the same thing.  
"Hank, on the phone you made it sound like such an emency."  
  
"Trust me, there is an emergency."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Just as Val walks in the closet, Jamie comes up and locks the door, traping Val and Tyler inside. Val yells   
through the door, "What's going on here?"  
  
Tyler who was there too (duh i said that already) speeks up, "I don't know, Hank just told me to get a   
backborad, which isn't in here."  
  
"He told me the same thing, Waite why am I talking to you? I'm out of here."  
  
She tries to open the door but can't. Then she locks back at Tyler and starts yelling and pounding on the   
door. Ten minutes later she stops when she see Tyler laughing at her, "What's so funny? Are you in on   
this? I knew it, you are, aren't you?"  
  
"Val, first of all, why don't you calm down, secone, why would I do such a thing?"  
  
"I'm not going to calm down, don't tell me what to do. And you did this just to piss me off, and get us   
alone."  
  
"Val, please. I would never do such a thing."  
  
"I hate this and I hate you."  
  
She goes back to yelling and pounding on the door, getting madder and madder. Tyler goes closer to   
Val and starts to speak when Val turns around and punches Tyler in the face.   
  
Tyler falls and goes to sit in a coner. Val contiues to yell and pound on the door.  
  
OUTSIDE OF THE DOOR (haha Val outside of it, your inside lol)  
  
Hank says, "I can't take it anymore."  
  
Jamie stops him, "I don't hear Tyler at all."  
  
Caitie says hopefully, "Maybe she killed him, you think? I hope so."  
  
"Sure Caitie..."James starts, "...Send Val to do your dirty work."  
  
Hank, "Guys, I can't take it, I'm going to let them out."  
  
"NO..."Caitie yells"..your not. I'll take care of this..."She goes up to the door"...Val, what's up is anyone   
dead yet?"  
  
"Caitie? How did Tyler put you up to this?"  
  
"Tyler? Please, this was all my plan to the last detail, he had no idea."  
  
"No, I feel so stupid."  
  
"I'm going to give you guys some more time together bye."  
  
"Tyler, are you alright? I'm sorry"  
  
Tyler looks up at him than back down, "Val, all I want to know is why your mad at me?"  
  
"Why i'm mad at you?"  
  
"No, your not mad at me, I think you might want to kill me."  
  
"Tyler, I just...I just...alright do you want me to be truthful?"  
  
"Yes please." Val goes to sit next to Tyler, "Your not going to hit me again, are you?"  
  
"NO, Tyler, I know this is going to sound stupid, but the main reason I was mad at your, was because I   
was jealous that you asked Heather out and I didn't tell anyone, but I was ready to tell you that I like you   
and the fact that I couldn't and you didn't feel the same way I guess I just got a little crazy. Alright very   
crazy."  
  
"Val, I do like you, very much so, I was going to ask you to the dance right after lunch that period but   
when I saw you talking to Dean I thought you were not intrested in me so I asked Heather."  
  
"I'm so stupid, and out of my mind. Did I ruin (sp? don't look right) any chance we have together?"  
  
"No not at all."  
  
"Let me see your eye...I am so sorry."  
  
While looking at Tyler's eye a tear goes down Val's check. She choks out sorry once again.  
  
"No problem, I think it suits me, Val are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just than Tyler kisses her.  
  
OUTSIDE (once again haha val)  
  
Hank all worried still, "Okay, it's way to quite in there."  
  
Caitie getting feed up with him, "Alright, i'll go check.....Val's what's going on in there? Is he dead?"  
  
Val wishpers to Tyler, "I have an idea." Than yells at Caitie, "Let me out right now."  
  
"What's going on in there? Is he dead?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
Just than came a loud clancking sound from the closet, Tyler screamed.  
  
Hank, "That's IT, i'm letting them out."  
  
He opens the door and they see Val about to hit Tyler with a board, and Tyler on the ground not   
breating  
and Caitie runs in and grabs Val and the board. Hank and Jamie go to help Tyler.  
  
A/N:So is Tyler ok, like pretending, or is her really hurt? What happens next? well r/r and find out...  
typing this out at 4 (now) so bare with me lol 


End file.
